tnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Codex
Nova Codex The Nova Codex contains all information related to rules, ranking, requirements and responsibilities within TNR. Link to the CP Dataframe: https://trello.com/b/LBt3kuNM/terra-novan-republic-cp-dataframe 1 Joining Requirements We will not accept: - Previously exiled members (unless they were exiled for invalid reasons or have been given a second chance). - Enemies of Terra Nova. - Alternate accounts (Alts). - Safechatters 2 General Rules General Rules apply to all ranks in general. - No whining or complaining. - Be mature, no stupidity is tolerated. - If you leave without a valid reason or without telling a High Rank, your action will be seen as cowardice and you will be punished for your cowardice. - You must ask permission to speak unless you have been given permission by your commanding officer. - Do not kill any civilians unless they are armed or show hostility. - Wear uniform at all TNR places and events. - If you find a high rank abusing admin, screenshot the evidence and send it to the Supreme Commander. - Bribery will not be tolerated. - If a higher ranking officer doubts your loyalty, they have the right to demote or exile you. - You will always refer to your higher ranks as "Sir" or the name of their rank. Eg: "What are your orders, Lieutenant?" - Medium ranks M can issue orders to lower ranks as long as the orders don't conflict with a High Rank's orders. - Ranking up will be based on the CP system, so do not beg for a promotion. Begging will result in a demotion or exile. 3 High Rank Rules These rules apply to High Ranks. - No admin abuse. If you have been found abusing your powers, you will either be exiled or stripped of your High Rank status. - Colonels + need to make a trello account and be added to the TNR Dataframe trello. - No rank skipping anybody unless approved by the Supreme Commander. If you rank skip anyone, both you and the rank skipper are exiled. - You are expected to be active. Host trainings and patrols daily, you can host raids on other clans but the general rules will apply to where you raid. - Being inactive may cost you your rank and CP. - If you are inactive due to personal reasons you may be excused from losing your rank over time. 4 Ranking Up/The Career Point System The Career Point (CP) system ranks a members progress within the Terra Novan Republic and are **awarded to members if they: - Show remarkable or good skills in combat - 1 to 5 CP - Reporting someones behavior that is in violation of the rules - 1 to 3 CP - they follow every order to the letter 1 to 4 CP - Complete a raid or defense - 10 to 25 CP If any of the general rules are violated: - Light offences (Disobeying orders, immaturity, whining or complaining) -5 to -10 CP - Moderate offences (Teamkilling, Backmouthing, aggressive to other members or allies) -10 to -50 CP - Heavy offences (Treason, Admin Abuse, Spamming) -50 to -100 CP If a member loses too much CP and is below -10 total CP they are to be exiled instantly. 5 Rank Requirements The rank requirements as follows: Conscript CP Requirement: 0 Other requirements: None Cadet CP Requirement: 5 Other requirements: None Private CP requirements: 20 Other requirements: None Corporal CP requirements: 40 Other requirements: None Sergeant CP requirements: 80 Other requirements: None Lieutenant CP requirements: 120 Other requirements: None Major CP requirements: 150 Other requirements: None Colonel CP requirements: 200 Other requirements: **High Rank Test** General CP requirements: 250 Other requirements: None Grand Marshall CP requirements: 300 Other requirements: None Supreme Commander CP requirements = None Other Requirements: Very likely nobody else will lead TNR after Crayas himself steps down from power. 6 Vehicle Access/Permissions - Conscripts receive no access to drive or pilot vehicles and can only be passengers. - Cadets are only able to drive ATVs or civilian vehicles (jeeps, bikes, trucks) - Privates have access to Civilian vehicles, ATVs tanks, - Corporals and above have access to all vehicles. (except for several high rank exclusive vehicles) 7 Punishments If any of the general rules or High Rank rules are broken: - If someone's CP career is lower than -10CP in the Dataframe then they are to be exiled. - CP Deduction: Can range from 1-100 CP being deducted from your career. - Demotion: If your offense is deemed significant or your CP deduction is extensive then you may be demoted. - Exile: If your offense is too significant to be forgiven, you will be exiled from TNR.